More of a God
by BookishTen8
Summary: Everyone believes that they know how Severus's life is going to end. How he'll graduate Hogwarts, becomes a Master Potioneer, join Voldemort's army and die alone. However, what if there's more to Severus Snape than what meets the eye? After all, he is quite similar to a certain Norse God. A God who so happens to get himself banished from home, exactly sixteen years ago.
1. God of Lies and Mischief

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Thor.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **xXx**

Severus Snape can't remember one day of his life which he wasn't angry for one reason or another.

Oh, he's sure that at some stage in his early childhood, he would laugh and giggle like any other young child who's innocence and naivety blinded him from how life really is like. At some stage, that innocence and naivety died a painful death and there's only one man who he can thank for that. Tobias Snape.

Tobias Snake can be called many disappointing and inappropriate words by the public but Severus prefers the phrase, an angry drunk, whenever he isn't within earshot, of course. If he isn't spending what little money the Snape family has on alcohol, he's using his spare time to show off his dominance within the household by beating his son or wife. Hence, the crooked nose that many have picked on him for in his adolescences.

Living in such an angry household has put a damper on any good spirit that was once Severus's childhood. Whatever naivety he held once as a child was quickly torn away under the acts of Tobias's unrelenting beatings that even now, leaves him with bruises and the occasional broken bone.

It wasn't until his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts in which he regained onto some sort of hope that his life will mean something more than what it is. More than the cruel beatings and shouting within his own house of poverty. He saw himself meeting new friends, going on fun adventures and learning new stuff that will help him live a better life than he ever did. With his best friend, Lily going to Hogwarts as well, he didn't see how anything could go wrong.

All his hope died within the first week of attending Hogwarts.

After he became a part of the Slytherin House and Lily into Gryffindor, he soon found out that the two Houses had a rivalry of sorts between them. All because of the upcoming Dark Lord who had once been a Slytherin while he attended Hogwarts. It's for that reason alone that every member of Slytherin was seen as a future follower of the Dark Lord, known as Death Eaters. A stereotype that so far has been proven mostly correct since a vast majority of Slytherins have proven to have joined up with he-who-should-not-be-named.

Severus was soon introduced to four Gryffindor boys who had made it their mission to make his life in Hogwarts a living hell.

Over the past five years in Hogwarts, the group of Gryffindor boys who proudly call themselves the Marauders have targeted him with insulting names, rude gestures and pranks that leave him either embarrassed or injured. Sometimes both if they are feeling creative enough. Simply because a talking hat placed him into the House of Snakes at the age of eleven.

Those same boys are the reason why he is currently floating upside down in the air with a group of students surrounding them and laughing at himself like as if the cruelty is the best form of comedy they have seen in a long time.

All he had been doing was study for his Charms OWL underneath the tree beside the lake when the Marauders attacked him. He would have shouted and cursed if it isn't for the fact that one of the Marauders hexed him to choke on pink bubbles. Even now, he is struggling to breath under the constant summoning of bubbles that are blocking the airway to his lungs.

Instead, all he can do is struggle while choking upside down in midair. He would have used the counter for the Spell but he was disarmed of his Wand before he even had a chance to defend himself and he doesn't know the wandless Magic needed to counter the Spell. Something that he should have figured out already, seeing as he is the one who invented the Spell in the first place.

His dark eyes glare at the four Marauders as he feels his anger increase ever so quickly. He absolutely loaths all four of the Marauders but for different reasons altogether.

Peter Pettigrew is a spineless coward who hides behind the other Marauders if he smells any sign of aggression towards himself. However, he isn't afraid of throwing insults either, only not without the presence of the other Marauders since he is nothing but a coward without the rest of the Marauders to back him up. What really annoys Severus is how Peter's appearance is nothing to brag about but he isn't afraid to yell out his own lack of good looks, as if to make himself feel better over his ratty face and pudgy stomach.

Remus Lupin is another odd but annoying case. Unlike the rest of his friends, he never insults Severus over his hair, odd nose or his secondhand robes. He neither hexes him for the sick enjoyment of watching him suffer. However, that means nothing when the boy is a Prefect who's duty is to stop and report any and all bullying to the Professors. Instead, he ignores everything that his friends do, always hiding behind a book so he can ignore everything around him. Even now, Remus is ignoring how his friend has himself upside down in the air and laughing as he shows everyone his old underwear. There's also the fact that he is a Werewolf inside an institute full of children but he blames Dumbledore more on that than anything else.

Sirius Black is what he thinks Muggles would describe as a Psychopath, he knows he does anyway. He hides it well under his suave attitude and charming smile but Severus sees the evil under that smile of his. He sees a young boy who enjoys watching him suffer, under the claims that Severus is going to join the Dark Lord like as if he has no choice in the matter. It's actually Sirius who has him choking on bubbles in the first place and is laughing away as he does so with glee. It's also Sirius who tricked him into entering the Shrieking Shack with a transformed Remus and still claims it as a prank. He's certain that even if he did die under Remus, Sirius would laugh off his death and still claim that it was nothing but a harmless prank that ended with the death of a future Death Eater.

The last remaining member and leader of the Marauders just so happens to be the biggest pain in Severus's ass, James Potter. Even now, he can see Potter smiling at the crowd with a charming smile as he keeps his wand up to keep himself floating in the air. Over the years, James has shown how much he dislikes himself and it isn't just because he is a member of the Slytherin House. Early in second year, Potter has shown an interest in Lily and obviously saw himself as competition because of how he always hangs around Lily whenever he can. His friendship with Lily obviously intimidated Potter in someway and it apparently gave him an excuse to make his own life a living hell.

As he hangs upside down and glares at everyone with as much intimidation as he possibly can in his current situation, a flash of red catches sight in the corner of his eyes. Knowing exactly who it is, he turns to face Lily while feeling an overwhelming embarrassment over his current situation and how he must look.

That embarrassment died the moment he saw the end of Lily's lips turn upwards into a smile.

Time almost seems to stop for the Slytherin as he watches his best and only friend smile at his public embarrassment. A sharp pain rips into his skull but he ignores it to stare at his supposed best friend who seems to finally cop on and starts to shout at Potter to let him go. The pain only hurts worst more over how she doesn't even try to force him to stop, seemingly preferring to talk him down, even though she should know how hardheaded the spoilt brat really is.

He can't hear what she and Potter are saying as the loud sound of his ripping heart blocks out everything else. It's either that or the sudden annoying headache that threatens to split his head wide open.

Faster than he expected, Potter cancels the Spell, allowing gravity to do its work but with him upside down and suddenly falling under the force of gravity, Severus's headache only get worse when he lands onto the floor, headfirst.

Than everything turns white.

 **( 15 Years Ago - Asgard )**

Walking past the open doors of the throne room, Loki walks down the long path towards the centre of the room which hosts the golden throne of Asgard.

Ignoring the many guards that line the walls of the throne room, he eyes the other occupants as he makes his way over to them with a smirk on his face. On the steps and standing beside the throne is Thor, as well as the very reason that he has been called to the throne room in the first place, Sif.

Of course, she no longer sports the long golden hair that she so proudly displayed for everyone else to see. In its place is long black hair that looks to suck in any light that shines upon it, leaving it darker than any night. Seeing as he enchanted the hair to do just that, he isn't disappointed with the results.

Honestly, he doesn't see why there's so much bother over what he did in the first place. So he cut off Sif's hair and replaced it with a dark and pale imitation of it. She shouldn't have made that comment about his gender in the first place. Not from a hypocritical woman who prefers to wave a sword around and fight in battles like a brute. How she doesn't see the hypocrisy in her words, he will never understand but she should at least be grateful that he replaced her hair at all.

Loki's smirk widens an extra millimeter over then thought of leaving Sif's head bare. _"If she wants to act like a man, maybe I should make her look like one. Interesting thought for later."_

Stopping on the bottom of the throne's steps, the God of Lies and Mischief bows to his king and father, Odin who sits on the golden throne with the powerful Gungnir in his right hand. Loki stands back up to his full height and nods his head. "Father."

"Loki Odinson."

Loki inwardly winces over sound of his father speaking his full name, figuring out that he might be in more trouble than he thought. His father never uses his name unless he means business and that's usually whenever he hears about his more... original pranks.

Pranks that include making all of the guards golden armour pink, hiding Thor's royal cloak and just a week ago, setting Sleipnir free from the stables. How is he suppose to know that Sleipnir would find his way into Jotunheim?

"Loki Odinson, do you know why I have called you here?" boomed Odin's powerful voice that bounces off the walls of the throne room with a crash.

"I may have an idea" said Loki who glances over to Sif who is glaring bloody murder at him. Not like he cares, seeing as all she has done is belittle him for his lack of love for fighting and for learning the Magical Arts. She should either admit to her own faults or keep her mouth shut. Either is good for him.

What has the God curious is the facial expression on his brother's face. Thor has always been a man who is always easy to read since he wears his heart on his sleeve at all times. It's for that same reason why he always finds it so easy to trick the fool but sadly, the God of Thunder also has the thickest skin in all of Asgard. What would usually leave any normal man embarrassed, angry or even crying, he laughs off as another one of his playful 'jokes'. It's because of that heart on his sleeve that has him a bit nervous over what his punishment may be.

So why does Thor hold the face of a man in shame?

"You have torn off the golden locks that was Lady Sif's hair and have shamed her, not only in the eyes of her peers but in the eyes of every Asgardian. What do you say of this?"

"I replaced it, didn't I?" shrugged Loki, lacking the need to care for Sif's plight. He doesn't regret doing what he did and he hopes to show it.

Sif snarls and takes a step to attack the God of Lies but a strong hand lands on her shoulder and stops her in place. She looks over her shoulder but her anger dies down over looking into Thor's warm but stern blue eyes. She reluctantly nods and takes a step back but continues her attempts to set Loki aflame with her glares.

Odin makes long eye contact with his youngest son for what feels like hours but last less than one minute. He then closes his lone eye to sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose, looking more like an exasperated father than the King of Asgard.

After a moment of silence, he opens his powerful eye and stands up from the throne, looking as intimidating as he should. "My son, your actions have caused Lady Sif and her family great grief. For the past century, your jokes have gotten more extreme as of late, worrying not only every Asgardian but your family. You treat everything as if it's a joke with no respect for the safety of others. Not only as your father but as King of Asgard, I must punish you in hopes that you learn from the mistakes of your actions, no matter how much it wounds me to do so."

Loki tenses up, not liking neither how he feels Odin's Magic rise in power or the sick smile that graces Sif's lips. He catches the eye of his brother who immediately looks away in shame, causing worry to bubble up in the usual calm heart of Loki. _"What in Hel is going on!?"_

A golden hue surrounds the Allfather as he summons forth his power. "Loki Odinson, I hereby banish you from the realm of Asgard!"

Loki's eyes widen in horror over hearing his father's declaration. Sweat starts to slowly drip down the worried God's face and his breathing quickens every second as his genius mind tries to think of some way to stop this.

Unfortunately, his father hasn't finished speaking yet. "You shall be stripped of your Godhood and memories and shall be reborn on Midgard. You will live a life as a mortal until you learn to overcome your arrogance and selfishness, I hereby make it be!"

"You can't do this!" roared Loki in denial, swinging his arm across him as if to wipe away his father's orders. "Mother won't allow this!"

"It's your mother who thought of this punishment for you, son."

Loki's heart skips a beat over Odin's proclamation but before he can come to fully come in terms with his words, Odin lifts Gungnir over his head before he points it at Loki himself.

"I hereby cast you out!"

A flash of white blinds Loki's sight before everything turns black.

 **xXx**

With the Marauders having lost interest and the bystanders leaving, Lily tries to lift Severus off his knees so she can help him get to the infirmary. "Sev, are you alright?"

The Slytherin's long and greasy hair shadows his eyes, blocking Lily from seeing his dark eyes but she can still see the blood dripping down his forehead, indicating that he has injured himself after James dropped him onto his head. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." Lily wraps Severus's right arm over her shoulders and pushes up to lift him up to his feet. She finds it suddenly easy to do so until she realizes that Severus is standing up by using his own strength. "Sev?"

"No."

Severus shifts so he can look at Lily who widens her eyes when she finds herself not staring into dark eyes but instead, into a pair of emerald eyes that are unfamiliar to her. They almost look like her own, except they contain something... different within them. Something that brings a shiver across her spine and causes the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

Pulling back his arm and not caring that it causes Lily to almost lose her balance, Severus stares up at the Hogwarts Castle, mischief and malice filling his emerald eyes as his memories as Severus Snape and Loki mix together into one. He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath, allowing the cool air to fill his lungs, allowing his rampant thoughts to slow down and organize themselves.

An overpowering sensation of anger washes over him as memories of his banishment and his life on Midgard flare through his mind before he quenches them, knowing that getting angry will only cause him to make mistakes. He is Loki, God of Lies and Mischief and he does not make mistakes.

Hundreds to thousands of thoughts and ideas swim across the mind of Severus Snape or rather, Loki Odinson before he opens his emerald eyes with a wide and mischievous grin.

"It's good to be back."

Lily blinks when she hears Severus speak but within the time frame of a single blink of her eyes, Severus disappears from view. The Gryffindor spins around to see where her friend has disappeared to but she simply can't see where he went.

 **( Slytherin House - Dormitory )**

Loki glares into the mirror of the bathroom he has to _share_ with his dorm mates. Having taken off his shirt the moment he arrived so he can take a shower to wash off the _disgusting_ grease in his hair, he spotted himself in the mirror and has been glaring at his reflection for the last twenty minutes.

 _"Dear Odin, I'm as skinny as a chicken bone! Greasy hair, crooked nose, yellow teeth, it's a good thing Fandral isn't here to see this or I'd never hear the end of it"_ thought Loki as he eyes his Midgardian body in disgust. Yes, he has all of the memories of his Midgardian self but he still can't believe how little care he had for his body. All just because of a few bullies?

"If I'm staying here, I may as well get myself comfortable" he muttered to himself before he washes himself with his Magic that surrounds him in a bright green glow. Severus's skinny bones slowly throb and expand as muscle starts to build up all across his thin frame. Whatever bruises and scars he has earned from his Midgardian _father_ and the brats who call themselves the Marauders, heal as the purple and blue bruises wash away and scars knit themselves back together with fresh and unblemished skin. His crooked and yellow teeth soon straighten back into place and sparkle with a white shine after whatever damaged that was caused by neglect is fixed. He finds it somewhat annoying how he has to concentrate a lot of his Magic to heal his nose from the damage done to it.

When the Magic dies down, Severus is revealed with the body he left behind as a God. His crooked nose is gone, having been replaced with his smaller version which enhances his sharper features. What little meat he had on his bones is now replaced with small but toned muscles which he has earned in Asgard from keeping his body healthy and fit. Whatever bruises and scars that littered his body is now gone with no reminder of his poor life in Midgard. He won't let Sif have any arrows to use against him when he returns to Asgard.

The only piece of what remains of his Midgardian self is his long and greasy hair that Loki's former self used to hide his face. Not like he can blame him with the nose but why didn't he ways his hair on a regular basis like everyone else?

 _"That's right. Tobias Snape doesn't believe in spending his hard earned money on useless items like shampoo"_ he thought as his fingers twitch in the need to smite down the man who has made his Midgardian life hell. "For my to do list" he smirked before walking into the shower to wash away his blood and the grease from his hair. Yes, he can easily use his Magic to clean off the blood and grease but he has always preferred the slow but comfortable method of having the warm water drip down his body as he scrubs into his hair. Having his memories as an Asgardian back, he hold a deeper appreciation for Midgardian showers.

It also gives Loki the reason for nicking that vanilla shampoo of Mulciber's that he has been keeping his eye on for the entire year.

 **xXx**

After finishing his shower, Loki/Severus walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist while he uses another to dry off his hair.

"Ah~, so much better" he sighed with a wide smile, loving the feeling of his hands through his silky hair. "How I lived this long without a proper wash, I'll never understand" he said to himself while enjoying the scent of vanilla in his hair. Mulciber will most likely get mad but why should he care? Whatever power the idiotic fool had on him now means nothing with his mastery over the Sorcerer Arts.

He walks to his trunk that is on the end of the bed frame. The trunk opens when he stands in front if it and he leaves the towel he used to dry his hair around his shoulders so he can free his hands. Digging through the trunk's contents and throwing whatever he doesn't want over his shoulder, he stops when he finds his own little diary that he kept for the last four years. All he used it for is how to better already made Potions and for the few Spells he created. Hence, why it was hidden at the very bottom of the trunk, seeing as Avery stole it once last year and learned his Sectumsempra curse and gave it away to his other future Death Eater chums without his permission.

 _"Not the first time that happened"_ he thought with a scowl. With no need for the diary anymore, it's set aflame in his hands until it is nothing but ash. A swish of his hand and the ash vanishes. Standing up, he gazes down at his ratty and dirty trunk and frowns. With no words, he taps a finger across the top of the trunk and watches as the dingy trunk changes. What use to be a black and cut up trunk is now a pristine royal blue trunk. He has also added three times the storage space, apparantly impossible with the Magic that the Wizards and Witches have learnt so far. They're Magic may be limited but his isn't.

Throwing the towels onto the bed, he swishes a hand across the air, conjuring himself a set of Hogwarts uniform. His old uniform is currently floating in the air behind him, in flames. Being a prince of Asgard, he will only wear the finest silks and that includes a school uniform. His secondhand and dirty uniform will never touch his skin ever again. Not when all that's left of it is ash. Until he handles his finance situation, he'll need to make do with a uniform made from his Magic.

Dressing himself into the robes and shirt, Severus walls to the door with a wide smirk on his face. _"Show time."_

 **( One Hour Later - Great Hall )**

Lily frowns as she looks around the Slytherin table for Severus but she still can't find him. She would have expected Severus to show up but it has been twenty minutes since dinner has started and she has yet to see him. _"Maybe he's more injured than I thought and is staying in the infirmary?"_

"Who are you looking out for?" Mary asked from beside Lily as she follows her friend's line of sight. She frowns in disgust when she sees where Lily is looking at. "Severus I take it?"

"I still can't figure out why you hang out with that snake. He's no good for you" said Jessica who's sitting across Lily and Mary. "Have you not seen his hair? Yuck!"

Lily glares at Jessica and stabs a fork into her steak. "Who I hang out with is none of your business, Jess. Why can't you understand that?"

Mary fidgets her fingers on her lap. "Well... you have to admit that Jessica has a point. He's always playing around with Dark Magic. He's always hanging out with Avery and... _**Mulciber.**_ " She spits out Mulciber's name like as if it's venom, remembering how the Slytherin had hexed her in an empty hallway and merely laughed at her. "No matter what way you out it, he doesn't leave much of a good impression."

Lily's glare lessens as she pats Mary's shoulder in a comforting manner. She knows how much Mulciber rattles Mary after what he did to her and knows how she hasn't gotten over the experience yet. And as much as she wants to, she can't defend Severus from Mary's unsavory comments. Even she can see how much interest Severus has in the Dark Arts and it isn't like he tries to hide it. She can't even deny about Severus's relationship with Avery and Mulciber who are some of the most despicable boys she has ever had the unfortunate to know.

No matter how many times she tries to warn him and tell him to stop, Severus continues to look up the Dark Arts and hang out with the two future Death Eaters. As much as she wants to stick up for her best friend, she can't ignore all the signs that her others friends have been warning her about ever since the second half of first year. Signs that Severus may be becoming into one of those bigoted Death Eaters. He isn't the kindest individual but she knows that she can't be friends with someone who has the same views has the Death Eaters.

Lily hates how the Death Eaters view Muggleborns and Half-Bloods as nothing but dirt under their feet. To believe that they are superior in every way, just because they have a bloodline of Witches and Wizards that last a few hundred years. Their believes are disgusting and it gives them no excuse to kill Muggles, Muggleborns or Half-Bloods.

Before she can reply, she notices how Mary is gaping over her shoulder. Looking around, she realizes that a majority of the Gryffindor table is staring at something behind her. Following their gazes, she turns around and just like a majority of everyone in the hall, she falls into a gaping daze.

Walking into the Great Hall is the most gorgeous boy that Lily has ever laid her eyes on. Yes, James is handsome and she will reluctantly agree about that but this boy is just... gorgeous!

He stands tall, probably at the same height as Severus and who knows if he is still growing or not. His emerald green eyes look like they glitter in the candle light as they swim across the sea of students. Adding to his looks are his sharp cheekbones that almost look irresistible to touch. His long, silky black hair is brushed back across his head and slightly curves at the end of each hair strand, an exotic look if she has ever seen one. He also looks to be in a cheerful mood if she can tell by the wide smile on his face and how he looks to be on the verge of skipping.

"Who. Is. That!?" asked Jessica who just barely restrains herself from shouting out her question.

"Dear Merlin, he's gorgeous!" exclaimed Mary as she watches the unknown boy sit at an empty corner of the Slytherin table. Her eyes concentrate on his beautiful smile as he serves himself food from the table.

"I-Is he a transfer student?" Lily can feel her face heat up and her throat turn dry but doesn't care. She's sure that she isn't the only one to do so either.

"I haven't heard any news about a transfer student" muttered Jessica who has yet to take her eyes off the unknown Slytherin. The fact that he is wearing a Slytherin tie and sitting at the Slytherin table escapes the Gryffindor.

"He **must** be a transfer student. I don't think I would have missed him if he isn't" insisted Mary.

After a moment of staring, Lily scrunches her nose in concentration. Looking past the good looks, she feels like the Slytherin is somewhat familiar to her but she isn't sure why. _"That can't be right. I'd remember him for sure"_ she thought while trying to remember where she has seen the boy before.

 **xXx**

Severus ignores the dozens of eyes set on him so he can continue to enjoy his lunch of roasted potatoes, pork chops and boiled cabbage. Definitely nothing compared to the feasts cooked in Asgard but he can give credit to the House Elves when credit is due, they know how to make some appetizing food.

An hour ago and he would have died under so much attention on himself but now, the opinions and views of the public means nothing to him. Why should he care about the viewpoints of some Midgardians when they're simply going to be dead in the next century or so.

Chewing onto the tender meat of the pork chops, Severus looks around and as he expects, he sees a lot of eyes on him but none of them are willing to look him in the eye, finding their lunch suddenly more interesting when he looks at them. It's amazing how one's beauty can make so many nervous. _"Not like I can blame them"_ he thought, hiding his smirk behind his goblet of Pumpkin Juice as he takes a sip of it. The arrogant thoughts of himself are disturbed when he feels the table and bench shift ever so slightly.

Slowly lowering the goblet from his lips, Severus finds himself surrounded on all ends by three Slytherin girls who he recognize to be either from his year, sixth and seventh years with one on each side of him and the seventh year sitting across the table. Girls who have never looked at him twice before in all his five years attending Hogwarts. _"Midgardians truly are a shallow race."_

The seventh year who's sitting across of him leans forward with the right angle to give Severus a perfect view of her growing cleavage, which Severus is certain to have been done on purpose. "Hello~ cutie. Now, I know you're new here" purred the seventh year who's name escapes the God of Lies and Mischief, although he admits that she does look sexy with the two top buttons of her shirt unbuttoned, something that he's positive wasn't unbuttoned a minute ago. "Will I be one of the first to welcome you to Hogwarts?" she asked with a coy smile.

Severus smirks and leans himself forward so he's almost touching the older year by each others foreheads. "Oh? Would you be surprised if I were to tell you that I've attending Hogwarts for the last five years?"

"You're a fifth year?" asked the sixth year to his left and she doesn't even hide the bewilderment in her voice. Flattering but it isn't the first time.

"Until next Friday but for now, I'm a fifth year" shrugged Severus. It's true since the Charms OWL takes place after lunch and with that being his last OWL, the entire year is given a day to themselves to celebrate the end of exams before they take the Hogwarts Express home.

Ignoring the voice in the back of her head that is questioning how she has never seen her fellow Slytherin in either class or the commonroom, she seductively strokes her fingers across his arm. "I guess that means that we have a lot of catching up to do."

Severus surprises quite a few people who are watching by gently grabbing the fifth year by her chin and lowering her lips to be close enough to his so they can feel the warmth of each others breath. "Well then, I guess we should get started" he whispered so only she can hear. It has been over fifteen years since he had any sort of female companionship so it isn't like anyone should blame him over needing a bit of 'comfort'.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall chooses that moment to interrupt by coughing into her fist from behind Severus.

Sighing in disappointment, Severus plasters a wide smile as he pulls back and turns to face the Head of Gryffindor. "Good even, Mrs. McGonagall. May I help you with anything?" Having sensed her striding behind him from the Professors table, he had hoped that she would walk past him but sadly, she seems to have spotted his little interaction with his fellow Slytherins and being the prude that she is, decides to interrupt.

"I would deeply appreciate it if my students didn't peruse in public" she remarked, eying the three Slytherin girls who all make sure where but her eyes. "It may set a bad example for the younger students."

Severus nods. "Of course. I would hate it for the younger boys and girls to get bad habits because of me. The broom closets it is then."

"I don't want to catch you doing anything in any broom closet, Mr..." McGonagall doesn't want to admit it but she falters when trying to remember the name of the student in front of her. Even at her age, she can admit that the boy is quite beautiful but wonders why she doesn't remember him.

Severus's smirk widens ever so slightly over McGonagall's lost expression and how she expects to use the long pause for him to give her his own name. He remains silent as he enjoys McGonagall grow ever more embarrassed and frustrated over the silence. Showing some mercy, he offers her his name. His Midgardian name anyway. "Severus."

McGonagall's brows rise so high that it looks like they may hide themselves into the wrinkles on her forehead. A quick glance to the girls by his sides shows from their wide eyes and mouths that they are in shock as well.

"Mr. S-Snape?"

"Ye~s?" he sang while looking up at the Professor. Oh, how he always enjoy making the proud and refined falter. Many in his father's council hates him, simply for he finds their reactions to his pranks ever so amusing.

McGonagall coughs into her fist to regain her composure. "V-Very well. Just make sure I don't catch you doing anything in explicit in any broom closest."

Severus doesn't miss how she tries to dismiss herself from his company, probably so she can regain her bearings and confront him later on his latest change of appearance. "Got it. Make sure you don't catch me in broom closets" nodded Severus before he stands up, ignoring the eyes of the three Slytherin girls and the disapproving glare from McGonagall. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I must find a broom closet." With that said, the God walks away with a mischievous grin, knowing that by Charms class, everyone will know who he is. In Midgardian terms anyway.

Leaving the Great Hall, he walks down the Grand Staircase towards the Slytherin Commonroom. There's a theory he still needs to test out and he has another half an hour before he is needed to complete his Charms OWL.

 _"Wonder when they're going to show themselves?"_ he thought, having sensed two individuals follow him from the Great Hall. Having an idea on who the two are, his fingers twitch in the thought of what he might do but clenches his fists so keep himself in check.

 _"No wandless Magic. That'll only get too much attention on me"_ he thought before he grabs his wand which slips out of the sleeve of his robe.

While he may love all sorts of attention, even the bad kind, he doesn't exactly want the Ministry or Dumbledore to be on his case. He's more wary of Dumbledore, seeing as the old man allows the likes of Sirius Black to walk around Hogwarts with no restraints whatsoever. He's also the man who allows a Werwolf of all things to creep around and locks it into the Shrieking Shack. If he's going to have such a dangerous creature around idiotic and hormonal children then he should at least have it restrained more than in a shack that is on the verge of collapsing.

 _"Probably shouldn't kill them either."_

"Levicorpus!"

Severus spins on his heel and easily deflects the Spell away and smirks at James and Sirius who look to be caught off guard over the fact that he actually deflected the Spell. "What's wrong? Not use to someone defending themselves?"

"You think giving yourself a makeover will make people like you, Snivillous?" sneered Sirius as he casts another hex which Severus easily blocks with a simple twitch of his wand. "It won't matter! You're still the same slimey snake from this morning!"

 _"News travels fast"_ thought Severus. He only left the Great Hall five minutes ago but it seems that the three Slytherin girls weren't willing to be patient on the information of his identity.

"Yet, you still feel intimidated by me" smirked Severus as he flicks away Potter's jinx which hits just underneath one of the many portraits lining the walls of the Grand Staircase. The six men in the portrait shout at the three but are mostly ignored. "You saw it, didn't you? Everyone's eyes on me and not you. They're all wondering, who's that handsome guy who just walked in while ignoring you and whatever antics you were up to at the time. To find out that it's actually me must've stung. One minute, everyone is laughing at poor old Severus as he hangs upside down with his underwear showing and the next, there's nothing but compliments." Severus eyes Potter with his emerald eyes sparkling in mirth. "Even little ol' Lily was paying more attention to me. How does that feel, Potter?"

"Stay away from her you snake!" yelled James as he aims his wand at Severus. "Stupefy!" Sirius follows his friend and casts his own version of the Spell as well.

Severus chuckles as he lightly flicks his wand as they're Spells disperse into nothing. Even when they continue to throw around hexes and a jinx here and there, Severus keeps his rock hard defence. A few hours ago, the pair would have most likely overpowered him, if not gotten him with their sneak attack.

Now, they can't even push him back a single step and he hasn't even used any offensive Magic. Although, it does give him the perfect chance to try out some of his own Magic with a wand. Having mastered thousands of Spells in the last millennium, he has never needed a wand to use them. Now, he thinks it's time that he tries it out.

Flicking away another one of Black's Spells, he aims his wand at the pair as the tip of it sparks. With no word leaving his mouth, a powerful geyser of water shoots out of his wand, catching the two Marauders off guard as the water pushes them back and off their feet. They try to stand back up in order to retaliate but can't with the endless water hitting them so all they accomplish is slipping on the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!"

Finding that the water has stopped hitting them, James and Sirius uses the opportune moment to stand back up onto their feet and aim their wands at Severus. Only to see that Severus is long gone.

"What have you two done now?!" yelled Filch as he runs down the steps of the staircase and grabs the pair by their robes.

"Oi, let go!" yelled Sirius as he struggles to get out of Filch's hold but the Squib tightens his grip around Sirius's drenched robes.

"You two have done it now. It's off to McGonagall with you two" said Filch as he begins to drag the two up the staircase and towards the Great Hall where he knows the Head of Gryffindor is.

"We didn't do it! It was Sni-Snape's fault!" defended James, having given up on struggling and tried his attempt on persuasion.

However, Filch isn't like the rest of the faculty in Hogwarts as he doesn't care for their names, wealth or how good Quidditch players they are. He cares only for one thing and that's to make sure they suffer as much as possible. "Then where is Snape? I don't see him anywhere?"

Sirius and James try to defend themselves and place the blame on Severus but Filch ignores their pleas and prefers to drag the pair to the Deputy Headmistress.

 **xXx**

If it isn't for the fact that he is a Prince of Asgard, Severus would be skipping through the Slytherin Common Room as he bathes in the attention that everyone is throwing him. He's sure that a majority of Purebloods is wondering about his blood status now, not like they'll ever know how **pure** his blood really is.

Walking into the dorm room with one other occupant, he catches the eye of Mulciber who doesn't look too happy with him at the moment.

"Snape! Did you use my shampoo?!" he demanded as he stands up to his full height to intimidate the Half-Blood.

Severus rolls his eyes as he walks past the overconfident Pureblood and sits on one of the tables they use to do their homework. "I did. So what?"

"So what?! I specifically told you to **not** touch my stuff. That shampoo was imported from Italy! It probably costs more than you'll ever make in your entire life!"

 _"If only you knew the truth, you dunderhead."_ thought Severus as he places his right hand flat on the table.

"Snape! Are you listening to me!? I don't care what you look like, I'll still hex you back to Merlin's time!"

Raising his left hand over his head, Severus conjures one of his intricate daggers which is made with the finest material a Prince of Asgard can get his hands on. Said dagger has also been made by the master forgers race, Dwarves, making the dagger worth a fortune in every realm, Midgard included.

Without a second thought, he brings the blade down into his hand and the only sign of pain he shows is him sucking on his breath.

"What the fuck!" yelled Mulciber as he doubles back as Severus pulls the bloody knife out of his hand. "The fuck is wrong with you!?"

Severus turns and cocks his head to the side while blood drips off the end of his knife and the desk gets ruined with the large amount of crimson spilling out of his hand and staining the wood. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening there for a second. What were you saying about your shampoo?"

Mulciber's face turns green as he watches all the blood spill before he grabs his stomach and wretches. He quickly opens the door and leaves the room to escape the sight and smell of blood, as well as his obviously insane roommate who just stabbed himself.

Severus laughs by himself after he watches Mulciber run away like a frighten child. Seeing as he is over a millennium years old and Mulciber is halfway through the age of fifteen, the concept seems believable.

Lifting his injured hand up, he watches as his Magic regenerate the muscle tissue and stitch the skin back together. Within a minute, the gaping hole in his hand closes up with no blemish or scar to prove he has stabbed himself. "That proves it. Father really has taken away my Godhood" he sighed as he leans back against his chair. In other words, he is no longer immortal. For now anyway but still doesn't change the amount of danger he is in. Any wrong move may spell the end of him. He can't die when he's only 1047 years of age! He's so young and has so many more pranks to complete.

He actually can't believe that his mother and father actually banished him from Asgard. And to make it worse, they banished him into the realm of Midgard! He was reborn into a house of poverty and under the house of an abusive alcoholic excuse of a father. There's also the disappointing education in Midgard but that's just him being nice.

The faculty is an embarrassment if the likes of Slughorn teaches Potions when he rather prefers to fatten his stomach daily and make connections in his little Slug Club. The most insulting part about that is that he isn't even a member of it!

The worse of it all is the amount of bigotry that hides behind the walls of Hogwarts that it's enough to make him sick. Slytherins are accused of associating with Death Eaters and working to become one the moment they join the House of Snakes. Gryffindors are nothing but arrogant and self-righteous, believing that it's their duty to make the lives of the students of Slytherins a living hell, the Maruaders being the perfect example of them.

The Professors and Headmaster are obviously biased to the Gryffindors, ignoring any and all acts of bullying and preferring to support the Gryffindors, even if they are in the wrong. The perfect example of that is when Sirius tricked him into entering the Shrieking Shack with a transformed Remus inside it. Even though the experience almost got him killed, Dumbledore ignored the danger, preferring to dismiss Sirius's attempt on his life, as well as rewarding Potter for 'saving' his life, claiming that he owes Potter a life debt. He even made him swear on his Magic to not reveal what happened that night, threatening to expel him if he does so. Not like it will work now. Not with his vast and almost endless knowledge of Sorcery at his beck and call.

"Pfft, owe Potter a life death my ass" he scoffed as he gets up and cracks his neck. He has his Charms OWL to complete and once doing so, he will be free for the next three months. Plenty of time to make quite a few changes in his life.

Starting with a certain friendship of his.

 **xXx**

It turns out that he didn't have to wait long.

After acing the Charms Practical Exam, Severus is humming down an empty hallway on the fifth floor. It's empty for a reason because everyone on the floor just so happens to have a sudden need to go to the bathroom, leaving the entire floor for Severus's own use because the only closest bathroom is on the third floor. That and so he can cause some serious trouble for the few dozen people who are all going to the bathroom at the same time.

While he would enjoy to watch the aftermath of what may happen on the third floor, the redhead following him is slightly more of an important interest to him.

"Sev, wait!"

Severus stops and turns around to watch as Lily Evans run down the hallway with her long red hair flowing behind her like a majestic cloak. Such a sight would usually have his heart skip a beat over how beautiful the image looks.

Now, he has a sudden urge for Pumpkin Juice.

"Yes, Lily?"

Lily stops and takes in a deep breath before she looks up at Severus, seeing foreign green eyes before she remembers who he is and shakes her head. "S-Sorry. It's just that you look..."

"Different?" Severus finished for her with an amused smirk.

"I'd say a lot different!" said Lily as a tinge of red embarrassment covers her face. "You washed your hair, you fixed your nose and..." She grows silent when she looks up into her best friend's green eyes, so much like her own but so much different. "...your eyes a different."

"The wonders of Magic" Severus remarked rolling his eyes.

"I'll say" giggled Lily.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked rather coldly, waiting for Lily to say the right or rather, the wrong words.

Lily blinks over the sudden hostility before she frowns. "I just wanted to see how you are. Is that so wrong? I know you hurt yourself after the fall and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Well, if you didn't patronize James so much than maybe they would leave you alone" Lily remarked with her eyes turning slightly cold.

Severus hides back a smirk, enjoying how Lily has fallen into his trap and she doesn't even realize it. "Maybe if you believed your best friend over an arrogant toerag, than maybe you could see who's telling you the truth" Severus remarked, letting his silver tongue do all the work. It isn't like he has to lie since Lily is as stubborn as anyone can get, refusing to see the truth when it's right infront of her.

In a lot of ways, she is like Sif. They're both tomboyish, stubborn to a fault, refuse to admit to their own hypocrisies and are both affectionate to fools who have more brawn than brain. How they became friends, he isn't too sure anymore but he's positive that if Lily and Sif were to meet, they'd be the best of friends.

The God of Mischief inside him enjoys the anger that sprouts out into the fiery redhead's eyes. It's almost a shame that she's so naive. He may have enjoyed courting her but bygones must be bygones.

"How can I believe you when you hang around with Death Eater scum like Avery and Mulciber!?"

It actually takes a second for Severus to remember that Avery and Mulciber do want to be Death Eaters after graduating. The Severus earlier today would have liked the thought of becoming a Death Eater to earn the power and respect that he never had in his life. Remembering his life as Loki has changed his life perspective and that doesn't include joining the idiotic cult that is the Death Eaters, nor give a damn about the upcoming war between the 'Light' and 'Dark'.

Why should he care about the war when both sides are equally as ridiculous as each other.

The Light side claim to fight for the good of Magic but when the likes of Potter and Black are fighting for them, he isn't feeling too sure on the safety of the country. The Light also claim that the use of any Dark Magic should result in a visit to Azkaban, no questions asked. He honestly doesn't see the problem with the Magic they claim to be 'Dark'. The three Unforgivables are a few Spells he wouldn't find himself comfortable with using either but it's idiotic how they ban a lot of great Magic, just because they cause more harm than 'Light' Magic. He has enough experience to know that is a lot of bollox. The Marauders use enough of their supposed 'Light' Magic to send him to the infirmary whenever they can get the chance. Black could have choked him to death with his bubble hex if he kept it up any longer but nobody can see or rather, they refuse to see the damage it can do. Over his millennium of mastering Magic, he has learned that any and all Magic are dangerous, no matter how little it is. His mother has made sure to explain it to him many of times.

The Dark side are nothing but overgrown children who simply don't like the thought of change. They obviously have a few screws loose in their heads if they're willing to cause chaos and mayhem across the country, simply over the fact that there are men and women who are born into the world with the gift to use Magic but their parents lack it. They should be celebrating that so many people are lucky enough to possess the means to use Magic, no matter how small it is.

This Lord Voldemort is clearly the biggest toddler of them all, being the one who is gathering all the Purebloods into one big army to cause havoc across the country. Although, he admits that it's impressive how much fear the man can spread across the country, going so far as to cause everyone to fear the thought of simply saying his name. He has to give the man respect when it's due, even if the reasons for it are absurd at best.

Neither side holds any appeal to him and the last thing he wants is to be roped into a war that doesn't involve him. His main objective is to figure out how to rid himself of his banishment. However, if either side make the mistake to annoy him enough, he will destroy them, no questions asked.

Even if he were to explain to Lily about staying neutral in the war, she wouldn't believe him. Not when she prefers to listen to the words of biased Housemates than her best friend, a shallow feat if there ever is one. Popularity has clearly gotten to Lily's head and she may not think it, she has gotten a big enough ego to give Sif some competition. Besides, Lily lost all rights to his friendship after the incident that regained his memories.

"Those two fools are my roommates, nothing more and nothing less. I don't care for who they are or what they support. I just want to graduate and get on with my life" he said with a shrug. " _Until I get back to Asgard, of course"_ he finished as an afterthought.

It's obvious that Lily is caught off guard by his remark. Severus smirks and he takes a step forward, enjoying how Lily takes a step back to keep the equal distance between them. An underlying fear of him but he isn't sure if it's because she fears that he's going to join the Death Eaters or simply for the fact that he is a Slytherin. It just further proves to him that whatever friendship they had between them is long gone.

"Enough about me." Severus looks down at Lily with wide eyes that sparkle with mischief. "Let's talk about you."

"Me?" repeated Lily as she swallows the bile in her throat.

"Yes, you. Or rather, what happened by the lake today. How you did nothing to help me from Potter and his goons."

Lily widens her eyes before they narrows. "Is that what this is all about? What James did to you at the lake?"

Severus scoffs and folds his hands behind his back as he slowly walks around Lily. "You could say that. There's also the past four years but we can talk about that another time." He glances at Lily from the corner of his eye, enjoying how she fidgets in her spot. "Was it amusing to watch Potter embarrass me in front of everyone?"

For the Gryffindor, it feels like she's a Kneazle being watched upon by a Hippogriff and it isn't a pleasant feeling. "N-No."

"Yet, you did nothing to stop him."

Lily jumps back when Severus suddenly appears by her side and almost shouts at her. Severus has never shouted at her before. "I d-did help. I got him to stop" she replied, finding her Gryffindor courage halfway through her response.

That courage quickly shrivels under the cold glare of her best friend. "Took you a while to do so, didn't it? I mean, being a Prefect and all, I would've thought that you'd come to my rescue as fast as possible. And yet, there you were. Among the laughing crowd of adolescent and hormonal fools was you, smiling."

Lily isn't sure how but she swears that the temperature in the hallway has dropped a few degrees. If her eyes aren't playing with her either, she's almost positive that Severus's cold eyes turned red for a split second.

"Well? Do you deny smiling over watching Potter embarrass me in front of public?" The God of Lies waits for Lily's answer and to see through any lies she may conjure up to protect herself.

After a moment of silence between them, Lily actually sighs in what looks to be defeat. "No, I won't deny it."

"I see" hummed Severus while looking down the end of the empty hallway so he can hide his smirk.

Lily isn't finished though. "But you had it coming!"

Severus blinks down at Lily, having not expected for her to continue after admitting to her fault. "How so?"

"You're always causing trouble for everyone, okay! You talk to everyone like they are beneath you and its annoying!" Lily looks down at the floor, not feeling brave enough to stare at Severus in the eyes. "I just thought it was a bit funny to see you looked down at for once."

 _"Don't you understand that everyone is beneath me?"_ thought Severus. "And that gives them an excuse to get away with what they did?"

Lily looks up at Severus, looking unsure with how to respond. "What?"

"Unless I am going mad and correct me if I'm wrong but I remember there being two Prefects among that crowd. One is Lupin and he's nothing but a coward so he doesn't count." He glares down at Lily, daring her to correct him. Glaring her into silence, he continues. "I also remember a certain redhead who was smiling in the crowd. She is a Prefect as well, is she not?" he asked while eying the Prefect badge that is so proudly etched on Lily's robes. "Again, she did nothing. She neither forced Potter to drop the Spell, nor did she punish him and his friends for the obvious act of bullying a fellow student."

Lily can feel her entire body get stiff and rigid and it isn't because of someone casting a Spell on her. She never did punish James or his friends for what happened earlier today, not even by deducting any House Points. At the time, she didn't believe that they did anything _too_ bad. She actually thought that it was a good enough lesson given to Severus so didn't think twice about what happened. She's starting to regret not doing anything about it, just so she doesn't have to be scrutinized under her friend's gaze. "I didn't th-"

"What? Didn't think it was worth your time?" he asked. Each second that passes, Lily's body continues to tense up and soon, he'll go for the kill. "Guess that's how much nine years of friendship is worth" he shrugged, walking a few steps down the hall which he uses to give Lily a bit of room to breath. A false sense of security if he might add.

Lily's eyes widen in horror. "No! That isn't it?"

Severus quickly turns to glare into Lily's own emerald eyes. "It isn't what? That you believe your Grffindor chums word over your best friend's? Or that you won't even consider mine over theirs for even a second? Believing the hypocrisy that every student who enters Slytherin will be nothing more or less than a Death Eater in the making. How about the fact that you hold a deep attraction for Potter and are using that excuse so you don't have be oppose him?"

For each statement, Severus takes a step forward towards Lily as she takes an equal step back until she finds her back against the wall and Severus staring down at her with a blank expression.

Each statement drives a dagger into Lily's heart, wishing that she can deny his claims but can't find herself willing to do. Mainly because she can't deny the truth in them. Now that she thinks about it, she can't really remember the last time that she took Severus's side over any argument he had with James and his friends. She just always believed that Severus is the one causing trouble, seeing he's a Slytherin and all. James was simply defending himself and his friend, a feat that she finds admirable about him. Yes, James causes some trouble here and there but that's mostly for laughs and giggles and as much as she denies, some of his pranks are funny.

"Whatever friendship we use to have is obviously gone so I'll go my way and you'll go yours. Good? Kay then." He doesn't even wait for Lily to answer as he heads down the hallway.

"Wait!" yelled Lily as she reaches out for Severus as if her hand will somehow touch him when he's already halfway down the hall. However, it's enough for Severus to stop and look at her from over her shoulder. "What do you mean we'll go our own way!? We're best friends... aren't we?" Her loud voice softens at the end.

For a moment, Severus's eyes soften as well as he remembers the fun times he spent with Lily in his childhood. How they spent time in their spot at Spinner's End and played in the playground. The excitement they shared when they got their Hogwarts letters.

If there is one thing he is thankful for by being banished by Odin would be that he got to spend a few years with a friend. An actual friend, unlike what Thor thinks he is with the Warrior's Three and Sif. Funny how all it took for him to find a friend was to wait a millennium and to find it on a different realm altogether.

And at the end of the day, he still lost it.

"We were best friends. I thought so anyway but your actions clearly state that we are neither best friends, nor friends. Defending your friend's bully isn't exactly something I'm suppose to be grateful for."

"B-But... I... wait a second..."

Severus's brows twitch in annoyance to Lily's fruitless blabbering as she tries in vain to find some sort of foothold that was once their friendship. _"Enough."_

"Tell me Lily..."

Lily stops her blabbering and looks up to see Severus's shadowed face looking at her like as if she's nothing but an ant to his feet. A shiver crawls up her spine as she finds herself lost in the new green eyes of Severus. _"There's so much... anger."_

"...who taught Potter my Levicorpus Spell?"

Whatever comeback she may have thought up quickly dies as a cold hand grips her heart. How can she answer that!? How is she suppose to admit that she **did** teach Potter her friend's Spell after he caught her talking about it with Mary. How can she tell him that she gave away her friend's personal Spell, just because James smiled at her in that charming way she likes and even brushed his hand through his hair.

The dumbfounded gaping mouth and terrified wide eyes is enough of an answer for Severus as he shakes his head in disappointment. He silently turns around and walks away, leaving Lily to stew in the empty hallway by her lonesome.

He has a Charms exam to ace.

 **xXx**

Three days later and other than the curious looks he gets from a few people here and there, nothing too extravagant has occurred.

Acing every other OWL exam, he has gotten use to reading in the library or rather, in the restricted section. Not like Pince tries very hard to watch who enters the restricted section anyway. It gives him time to study up on some interesting ideas on Midgardian Magic but the main reason he spends all of his free time in the library is so he can avoid Dumbledore.

While everyone else may ignore or even welcome his obvious change, Dumbledore has been watching him discretely ever since the first day he regained his memories. Turns out that Dumbledore actually has some sort of brain in his head, just that he refuses to use it at the most necessary times. It's why he has to be more careful with his use of Magic or rather, using wandless Magic. Before his memories returned, he was practicing to use wandless Magic so being able to suddenly master the difficult art would be leaving too many red flags for the old goat to grab a hold on.

Until he graduates, he'll have to thread carefully around the Headmaster.

The Marauders have mostly ignored him, preferring to glare at him from a distance, although Lupin has been giving him some odd looks here and there. If it's because of his sudden mastery over dueling and destroying them or because of McGonogall promising them an actual punishment if they try anything else, he doesn't know but the silence is nice. He can deal with the amateurs next year anyway and show them what **real** mischief is like.

Avery and Mulciber have also made some space between him but he doesn't really care much about that much. Even before he regained his memories, they were never truly his friends. They used him to do their homework for them and he intended to use their connections to join the Death Eaters and become someone powerful and noteworthy. Already being powerful and noteworthy, his biggest concern at the moment is how to overcome his _arrogance and selfishness._ Banishing him for cutting Sif's hair is a bit over-excessive for his liking. If there's someone who's arrogant and selfish, it's Thor!

As he expected, Lily has made sure to stay away from him. If it's out of duty or guilt, he doesn't know and honestly, doesn't care. She chose her side and she chose wrong. Not like he's going to be losing any sleep tonight.

Entering into the coach of the Hogwarts Express, he finds an empty carriage and sits down. With a flick of a wrist, the door closes shut and locks itself before he casts an illusion on the windows. Now, everyone who walks by will only see a carriage full of Ravenclaw students doing their summer homework. He doesn't even expect the sweet carriage to stop for a group of boring Ravenclaws doing homework, leaving him in the carriage on his own. Just the way he likes it.

Summoning a tome that describes the three Unforgivables in detail, he begins reading while getting comfy.

He has a few hours to spare before he has to deal with his _father._

 **xXx**

 **AN: Before anyone starts calling out Mary Sue, Loki is a God and I'm not sure if its true or not but I believe them to be born with perfections. In the eyes of everyone else, he looks to be beauty at its finest. The main concept here is that he is arrogant and selfish so it isn't like he's perfect.**

 **The character will be mentioned as Severus and Loki, since the two are technically the same but for now, he will be mentioned as Severus until anything revolving around Asgard comes up.**

 **Yes, Severus will be OP but that's what happens when he's actually a God who is over a thousand years old and has mastered most Magic. I'm hoping to not show how OP he is for a while and use more of his Silver Tongue than anything else.**

Page 21 of 21


	2. Spinner's End

**Enjoy.**

 **xXx**

 **( King's Cross )**

Severus stops on the page he is reading when he feels the train start to slow down. He glances out of the window and can see the many happy faces of families that are waiting on the platform for their children. Of course, no Muggles line the platform since the rules don't allow them past the barrier, leaving them to wait for their children to cross the barrier themselves so they can meet them on the other side.

He has always thought that rule was stupid in the first place.

A glance alone and Severus can tell which family is Pureblood or not, seeing as they have no problem with showing off their wealth to the rest of the world. He can easily spot the Black family, recognizing them from their dark shade of hair and their clothing which look to be made of the most expensive material they can get their greedy little hands on. His theory is proven correct when he sees Regulus Black walk up to the mother and father. Of course, Sirius is nowhere to be seen but he has heard rumors of him staying at Potter's mansion because of a familial dispute. He honestly doesn't care that much but maybe he can find something to use against Black if he finds out what the dispute was about.

Severus smirks in amusement when he spots the mother of Frank Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom. He snickers to himself, not only because of the funny last name of the Pureblood family but also because Augusta is wearing what looks to be a dead vulture as a hat.

 _"Looks like I know what I'm getting Thor for his birthday"_ thought Severus with a chuckle, imagining the horror on his brother's face when he presents him with the hat. Maybe he can somehow convince him that it's a hat of privilege in the realm of Midgard.

The next easiest Purebloods to see are the Potters, due to the vast jewelry decorating their persons but mostly because the father is wearing the same pair of spectacles as his annoyance of a son. After a few minutes of waiting, their son walks up to his parents with a wide grin on his face and with Sirius trailing behind him. The sight of the two so happy causes his right hand to glow a dark green before he clenches it and forces his Magic to back down.

 _"Patience. They'll get their comeuppance when we return to the castle"_ thought Severus, smirking as he imagines all the **fun** he's going to have when the summer holidays are over. He just can't wait to go back to school!

Severus waits a few minutes for the rest of the student populace to leave the train so he doesn't have to go through the _traffic_. He uses the extra few minutes to finish off the page in the book he is on. He's quite happy with the progress he has made on the books he _borrowed_ from the restricted section in the Hogwarts library. It isn't like anyone will notice them missing anyway so there's little to no chance that he'll find himself in trouble anytime soon.

Once the time limit is up, the book scatters into a shower of green sparks once he teleports it back into his trunk. Said trunk floats down from the overhead luggage carrier and rests beside him. As he stands up, Severus's Magic washes over his body until it changes his Hogwarts uniform into a pristine black suit and slacks with a black shirt underneath it and a pair of shiny, dark loafers. It occurs all in the matter of time it takes for Severus to stand up from his seat.

Severus straightens out his suit before he walks out of his carriage with his luggage floating behind him and has to almost stop himself from skipping onto the platform in his excitement, only because he is a Prince of Asgard and he has to hold onto his image. He can feel his veins fill with adrenaline as he thinks about what he's going to do to the mortal who calls himself, Tobias Snape. Once his feet touch the pavement, his hands twitch as green sparks jump across his fingertips as he thinks of the many **fun** activities he's going to be doing during the holidays.

Number one on his list just so happens to be how he's going to get rid of one, Tobias Snape from his life. He has used the few days to think of a suitable punishment for the man and in the end of the week, he believes he has chosen the perfect punishment.

He can't wait to get his hands on that man!

Ignoring the interested looks from a few parents still skulking around the platform, Severus walks down it to the farthest wall which is away from any prying eyes.

"Sev, wait!"

Ignoring the cry for him, Severus walks around the wall and teleports himself and his luggage out of the train station and to his home.

 **xXx**

Lily bites her bottom lip, feeling nervous over what to say to Severus when she sees him.

For the entire length of the journey from Hogsmeade Station to King's Cross, she had been ignoring her friends gossiping with one another so she could think about her current relationship with Severus or rather, how to fix it.

As much as she wants to ignore his accusations, she can't deny the truth of Sev's words from that day on the fifth floor in Hogwarts Castle. From remembering the past few incidents over the school years, she realizes that she has rarely ever taken Severus's sides over arguements involving James and his friends. Her own friends whispering profanities about Severus in her ear probably didn't help with her decision-making either. She has always thought that it was just Severus causing trouble for James and his friends, seeing as he has always disliked the boys the first time he met them. Him wearing green and silver ties never did help him on that matter, either.

It's only now that she's starting to realize that she may have been a bit biased over her own House and has paid the price for it.

Now, she waits by the wall in front of the train so she can greet Severus. He may not think that they are friends anymore but he still needs to get dropped off home by her parents. What better way to spend the car ride than trying to earn Sev's forgiveness?

 _"This time, I'll make things right"_ she thought with a determined nod.

In the corner of her eye, Lily spots a big blob of black that looks similar to Severus, knowing the boy's favourite colour is black. She turns to face him, only for her eyes to slowly widen and a tinge of pink to dust her cheeks when she sees Severus in the clean black suit that he has on. Where he got it is a mystery in itself but she can't help but admit that it looks pretty good on him.

However, she notices Severus walk down the opposite direction from herself, heading away from the barrier.

 _"Where is he going?"_ she wondered as she starts to follow Severus. The Slytherin's long legs prove to give Severus an advantage over Lily as she starts to run when she catches on that the distance between them is only growing larger.

"Sev, wait!" she called, hoping for him to hear her but to no avail. She watches as he walks around a wall but not appear at the other side. She follows and walks behind the wall, only to see that Severus is gone.

"Sev?"

 **( Spinner's End )**

Severus spreads his arms out wide as he takes in the sight of the rundown house that has been his home for the past sixteen years. "Home sweet home" he muttered with a wide smile as he enjoys everything that makes his house life so... _pleasant._

Everything from the brown chipped paint covering the house, the overgrown grass and weeds covering the front garden and the cracks that line up across the path that leads up to the rickety front door.

With his posture straight, mind clear and a smile on his face, Severus walks up the cracked pathway to his house, uncaring that his trunk is still floating behind him in the open. When he reaches the door, he forgos knocking and opens it. With a flourish, he spreads his arms up high, as if expecting a warm greeting from the occupant within. "I'm ho~me" he sang in a cheerful mood.

That cheerful mood doesn't lower for even a moment, even when a bottle of half-drunk beer smashes against the wall beside his head, covering his perfect suit with broken glass and the unhealthy substance from within the former bottle.

 _"I must've caught him in a good mood."_

"You little shit!" slurred Tobias Snape from his armchair inside the living room of the house. His chair is situated in the perfect angle for him to see who comes in and out the front door and if they deserve something thrown at their heads. "S-Shut up. The game is on" exclaimed Tobias as he ignores his son, in exchange to listen to the radio on the coffee table beside his chair.

 _"He doesn't even notice anything different about me"_ thought Severus before he senses for anyone else in the building.

Sensing nobody but himself and Tobias, he guesses that Eileen must be doing some errands, under the orders of her husband of course. Walking into the sitting room, Severus folds his arms and waits.

As he suspected, it doesn't take Tobias long to spot the floating trunk behind his son and his vision turns red in rage. "Boy! What d'ya think you're doing?! Bringing yar black magic in my house!" roared Tobias as he pushes himself off his armchair and stumbles his way forward to Severus.

The God sees Tobias's punch coming the moment his eyes landed on the trunk, purposely floating to enrage the volatile drunk. The incoming punch is sloppy and slow, giving Severus more than enough time to tilt his head to his left side and shove his right knee into the drunk's beer belly.

Tobias's eyes widen in pain as a grunt escapes his throat. Severus removes his knee and steps around the Muggle who collapses to his knees with one hand keeping himself up and another holding onto his stomach.

"What's wrong? Didn't see it coming?" Severus mocked, enjoying the disbelief in Tobias's eyes as he stares up at Severus's, mischievously green eyes.

That disbelief quickly shifts into pure rage as Tobias pushes himself onto his own feet and charges a Severus, lacking the need to care that he is intending to do some serious harm to his son.

Tobias Snape is a giant of a man, towering even over Severus by a few inches. While he has picked up a belly for years of neglect and constant drinking, he still retains the muscles in his arms which he has earned from hard training when he was a part of the army.

However, Severus has fought and defeated beings much bigger and stronger than Tobias. That's why it's simple for Severus to simply sidestep the grown man's charge and kick his feet out from under him.

"Is that it? Where's all that passion from before, huh? I feel like you're not really trying to kill me" said Severus as he walks around Tobias as he lies face down on the floor. As he walks by Tobias's head, the man springs into action and grabs Severus by his ankle.

Severus easily predicts the attack and uses his other foot to step on Tobias's other hand, feeling satisfaction as he enjoys the noise of bones cracking. "Can't have that now, can we?" Severus steps off Tobias's hand and takes a few steps back his _father_ cradles his injured hand. "Good attempt, at least. Predictable but good effort."

"You fucking shit!" cursed Tobias as he uses his uninjured hand to push himself back up to his feet and glare cold murder at his son. "After all I've done for you! After everything I gave you and you actually have the balls to treat me like this! I'll gut you like a fucking fish!" Grabbing one of the many empty bottles lying across the floor, he smashes the tip of the bottle against the wall and brandishes the sharp edges towards Severus, madness obvious in his eyes. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Severus closes his eyes and sighs. "Enough." Before Tobias can attack, Severus waves his arm and sends the full grown man across the room and in the wall. His body bounces off the cracked wall and Tobias groans over the pain in his back. As he leans his back against the wall, Severus kneels down from across Tobias and to his increasing anger, smiles. "Not so tough now, are ya?" he mocked, repeating Tobias's own words to his face.

"You used... magic" groaned Tobias as he feels the effects of his beating and the adrenaline leaving his system. "You're... fucked now" he chuckled, knowing the rules of Magic and the consequences if those rules are broken.

Severus pats Tobias across his cheek. "That's what you think, old man" said Severus as he stands back up. "As of right now, I am exempt of the rules that usually apply to everyone else. My magic is on a different scale altogether so I have free reign." To prove his point, he wills his Magic to wash over the room. In front of their own eyes, everything returns to pristine condition once the wave of green Magic touches what lays within the living room.

The moldy green carpet that covers a portion of the floor sheds the layer of dust and dirt and returns to it's original shade of sky blue. The peeling wallpaper sticks back into place and returns back to its original colour of green and silver, bringing life back into the house. Rotting floorboards heal from the irreparable damage of age and neglect, looking brand new to the human eye. The bookshelf against the wall shines a bright white as Severus's Magic removes the dust and decay from it and the old and yellow pages of books return to their natural state.

Tobias's eyes widen at the sight of his living room changing in front of his very eyes. His attention is drawn to his son when he kneels back down to his eye level. "Wha-?...ho-?..." stammered Tobias as his mind can't comprehend what's happening. His son has not only crossed him but apparently, what rules he thought he knew about the Wizarding World are wrong!

"Don't hurt yourself by over thinking everything" said Severus before he places his right hand across Tobias's forehead. "Because it won't mean a thing at the end of the day."

In front of his eyes, Tobias watches as his life flashes before his eyes. In a split second, his memories fade and his eyes widen in horror as unimaginable pain fills his mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **xXx**

"Au revoir" called Loki as he waves a tissue at the back of the fleeing ambulance which holds Tobias or rather, what use to be Tobias. A quick memory wipe later and what use to be Tobias Snape is now nothing more than a drooling mess of a man who's going to spend the rest of his pathetic life as a vegetable.

A fitting punishment if he says so himself.

"Severus?"

Severus hides the tissue in his hand and turns to the right to see his mother with a shopping bag in her left hand. The sight of her makes the usually uncaring heart of Loki to shrink as he takes in the picture of his second mother.

Her long, greasy black hair is tied up in a bun on top of her head. He can tell that she rushed while making it because of the several locks of hair spitting out of it in every direction. Her skin is an unhealthy pale white, resulting from a lack of sunshine and good vitamins. The paleness of her skin only seems to contrast with the cuts that litter her face. The thick blouse and long skirt does a good job to hide the many bruises he remembers seeing on her arms, legs and stomach. Bags rest under her worried dark eyes, a sign of a lack of sleep.

All in all, Eileen Snape looks like a mess.

And it makes Severus's heart sting over the sight of her.

"Is that you?" she asked, almost nervously, taking two cautious steps towards him. "You've... changed" she muttered as she studies his brushed back clean hair, perfect teeth, healed nose and most of all, his emerald eyes. However, as a mother, she can recognize her son whenever she sees him but she's a bit put off by the changes.

"It's alright, mother" eased Severus as he slowly steps forward towards his second mother. He doesn't miss how she tenses up when he steps forward but it only makes him want to comfort her even more. With that in mind, he wraps his arms around Eileen and allows his Magic to wash over her. In seconds, he feels the tenseness in his mother's shoulders lessen as his Magic comforts and warms her. "It's alright now."

After a few more seconds of comforting, he places hands on his mother's shoulders to push himself off of her and smiles. Not in the way that makes Gods and Asgardian warriors nervous over what he might do next. It's a smile that he has only shown to one other person in all of the Nine Realms.

His mother, Frigga.

"Everything is going to be better now" said Severus as he kisses Eileen on her forehead. The woman who other than Lily, has been the shining light in his Midgardian life. While he doesn't approve how she stayed with the likes of Tobias, he does appreciate her for caring for him. For teaching him, feeding him and loving him, she has been a second mother to him and for that, he is grateful. She reminds him so much of Frigga so it's hard for him to even think of disliking her.

Eileen widens her eyes and doesn't know what to think about her estranged son. The new appearance is one thing but she can't remember the last time he has been so affectionate to her, let alone kiss her! "I saw the ambulance by our house. I thought..."

Severus doesn't have to hear her to know that she thought Tobias had injured him enough that he needed to go to the hospital. It wouldn't have been the first time. "Don't worry about it. Let's go inside and get you some rest. You look like your gonna faint as it is" joked Severus as he takes Eileen's arm and softly leads her to the front door.

As good as that sounds, Eileen shakes her head and weakly tries to get out of her son's grip. "I-I can't! I need to make dinner for Tobias before he gets home."

"Don't worry about him. I believe he won't be a problem for us, anymore" replied Severus as he opens the door and leads his nervously curious mother inside. She doesn't seem to notice the charming grin on Severus's face as he closes the door behind her.

 **xXx**

Being the God of Lies, it didn't take much for Severus to convince his mother that Tobias is now suffering from a mental illness and that he has been taken away for their own _safety._ Tobias being widely known as a violent alcoholic only further proves to everyone that there was always something wrong in his head. Well, to Eileen at least.

Convincing her to take a nap has been much easier and he does notice that Eileen's eyes are much brighter than they have been in a very long time. While she did make him promise to wake her up so she can prepare themselves dinner, he did what he does best and lied, using his Magic to prepare themselves dinner while she rests and he finishes his work.

"And... done" said Severus as he closes up the journal with a loud smack echoing throughout the kitchen. He leans back against the dining table's chair and swings his feet on the table, balancing himself on the back of his chair's legs, perfectly. He wraps his arms around the back of his head and allows it to rest against his hands, feeling quite satisfied with his work. He glances down at the book on the table and smirks, feeling his money troubles fade away at the very moment.

"Get that patent and published and I'm all set to go" Severus said to himself with a satisfied grin on his handsome face. That grin slowly fades away to a curious frown as he looks up at the ceiling. "What do I do with myself now?" It isn't like he has no other plans to do for the summer but he doesn't want to complete them all in a couple of days. That'll leave him three months of boredom!

As if Odin is answering his prayers, the doorbell rings, echoing throughout the house.

Severus glances at the direction of the front door from over his shoulder. He isn't too worried about it waking his mother since he has placed a Silencing Spell around her room, blocking any and every sound from piercing through the walls of the bedroom. She is now finally free from her alcoholic and abusive husband and there is no reason for anyone to disturb her beauty sleep. He believes she has earned it.

Severus leans back against his chair, allowing it to fall back with him included. As the chair hits the floor, he uses the momentum to roll backwards through the open doorway into the living room before getting up to his feet in a single fluid motion. "Coming" he called while walking to the door, curious on who is at the door.

While he can use a Spell to find out who it is, he has always enjoyed surprises. Not a lot of people in the neighbourhood are brave enough to knock on the door of Tobias Shape so he's quite curious on who it is.

As he opens the door, he finds his surprise fulfilled when he sees who it is.

"Hel-SMACK!" A small hand slaps Severus across the face before he can finish, forcing his head to turn to the side, surprising the God of Lies and Mischief.

"That was for making Lily cry" said Petunia as she pulls back her hand, only for the anger in her eyes to shift to uncertainty and worry when she studies the man she has just slapped. She expected to see greasy hair, a crooked nose and black eyes. Not the handsome features on the fellow she has just slapped. Lily did mention that Severus has changed his features but not by this much!

Severus slowly turns his face back in place and the surprise changes to amusement as he licks his lips and rubs his left cheek to sooth the stinging. "Hello Petunia."

The uncertainty and worry vanish faster than any Magic and the familiar glint of anger reappears in Petunia's eyes. "Don't you act like nothing is wrong. Lily has been crying ever since she got home and all we know what happened is that it involves you" she accused while jabbing a bony finger into Severus's chest.

Severus studies the odd creature that is publicly known as Petunia Evans. Even before he regained his Asgardian memories, she has always been a puzzle he can never hope to figure out. Ever since he and Lily got they're letters from Hogwarts, she has always resented them for their gift to use Magic. Any conversation revolving around Magic or the Wizarding World, she will grow angry and irritated.

Then there's the Petunia who is the caring older sister of Lily, watching out for the redhead for as long as he can remember. Overtime, that caring nature of hers included himself, even though they all know of Petunia's distaste for Severus's poor living situation. Even so, she has taken good care of him and he promises himself that he will make up for Petunia's kindness for over the years.

She _does_ have a great interest of Magic, doesn't she?

"We had an argument we couldn't resolve and so we broke off our friendship. Nothing too important" Severus shrugged.

Petunia's eyes widen in shock to Severus's words. "Not too important?! You two have been friends since you were nine and have been inseparable ever since. That couldn't have meant nothing to you!"

Severus's eyes harden and Petunia stumbles for words when she sees them. "For your information, I held our friendship in the highest regard. In my sad excuse of a life, you don't think that the one bit of kindness Lily showed me didn't make my day? That she wasn't my bright light at the end of the tunnel?"

Petunia takes a step back, starting to feel uncomfortable being near Severus. She can literally feel the goosebumps in her arms flare up. "Then why did you end the friendship with her? What happened?"

Severus takes a step back and places a hand on the door in preparation to close it. "She became just like everyone else. A hypocrite."

Petunia can only watch as the door is closed in her face. She came all the way to Severus's house to get answers but instead, she got more questions than answers. With nothing more, she turns around and makes her way back to her own home, ready to confront Lily when she has the chance.

"That put a damper into my mood" muttered Severus as he returns to the kitchen to see that dinner is ready. Feeling his mood lift up, if only briefly, he walks up the stairs to the second floor so he can wake up his mother for dinner.

 **( Evans House - Lily's Bedroom )**

"Lily, please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it" pleaded Rose Evans as she pats her youngest daughter on her shoulder. The sentiment is lost to Lily as she continues to cry into her bed's pillow, refusing to speak or rather, incapable to speak because of the amount of crying she's doing.

Lily obviously gets her hair colour and eyes from her mother but nothing else as Rose's body is more on the plump side, courtesy of years as a housewife.

She hears the front door open and knows that it must be Petunia, seeing as her husband isn't due home from work for another two hours. She's proven correct when Petunia enters the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Well? What did Severus say?" she asked. The question succeeds to make Lily stop crying for a few sweet moments, just so she can hear what her sister has to say.

The silence doesn't last long, though. "I'm not sure. He said that he broke up his friendship with Lily because apparently, she became just like everyone else. A hypocrite?"

Her response only causes Lily to break down into even more tears and Rose pats her youngest daughter on her back to sooth her worries. "Lily, please tell us what happened. I promise that we won't get mad."

 _"We might not but I can't say the same to Severus"_ thought Petunia as a brief memory of his stone cold eyes flashes before her own eyes and she cringes at the memory.

After a minute or two of crying, Lily pushes her face out of her soaked pillow and swings her feet to the edge of her bed. She sniffles and rubs her red eyes. "S-Sev was getting bullied at Hogwarts."

"Again?! Was it those Marauders?" Rose asked with a scowl, remembering the many times Lily and Severus has mentioned the four unruly boys. "I should have a word with that headmaster if he's allowing bullying at his school."

Lily winces over her mother's words which isn't missed by Petunia who quirks a curious brow. "It w-was them. That isn't why h-he's angry, though."

"What is he so angry about then?" asked Petunia, fearing for what her sister might say. _"She became just like everyone else. A hypocrite."_

Lily sniffles and wipes her nose across the sleeve of her blouse but she doesn't care. "I w-was... there when they were bullying him. They had him floating upside down in front of everyone and I... smiled."

Rose has to regain her thoughts when she hears that but Petunia speaks for her. "Why did you smile? If Severus was in trouble, why didn't you help him? Aren't you one of those Prefects?" asked Petunia who narrows her eyes, suspicious of her sister. She remembers her sister bragging about becoming a Prefect and mentioned what tasks a Prefect does. Punishing students for bullying is one of them if she remembers correctly.

"I... don't know. I just saw Sev floating and everyone laughing and I just couldn't help myself" sniffed Lily who looks down at her bedroom floor in shame.

"Did you even help him?"

"Of course I did!" Lily said, raising her voice as if Petunia's question offended her in some way. "I told James to stop and he eventually did but S-Sev got hurt. I tried to help him to the infirmary but he just vanished in thin air."

"What happened after that?" asked Rose, paying close attention to her youngest daughter.

Lily fidgets when she hears the familiar edge in her mother's voice but continues. "I wanted to talk to Sev after that and asked if he was alright. I looked for him during dinner but then he showed up looking so... different!"

 _"She can say that again"_ thought Petunia as a dust of pink covers her cheeks. She won't admit it but Severus looks **much** better than he did before. _"Whatever he did, he should've done it years ago."_

"After dinner, I found him in one of the hallways and we just started arguing."

"What were you two arguing about?" asked Rose, concerned. She doesn't want to see Lily and Severus fighting over something small.

"We were arguing... about me being biased to my House whenever they fight with Severus" Lily admitted, feeling shame over her actions.

Petunia's eyes slowly widen as she starts to figure out the problem. "Those four bullies of Severus's are in the same House as you, aren't they?" Lily, shakily nods her head. "Lily, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"What did she do?" Rose asked, still unsure with what Lily actually did to Severus. The pair has been stuck to the hip since they were nine so it takes more than any simple fight for them to split up as friends.

"You know James and his friends?" Rose nods, knowing of the boy who is one of Severus's bullies. "Whenever they were caught fighting with Sev, they always told me their version of the story and stupidly enough, I believed them." Tears start to swell up in Lily's eyes as she thinks back to the fight with Severus. "I never once considered to hear Sev's side of the story. I never even punished them for bullying Sev!" she cried into her hands.

Immediately, Rose is by her daughter's side, rubbing her shoulders and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "Shh, it'll be alright."

"No it won't!" cried Lily. "I believed the bullies in my House over my own best friend! I believed all their stories about all Slytherins being evil! What kind of friend does that make me if I don't stand up for Sev?!"

"I'm sure that you two can work this out. If you just apologize to him and get to talking, he'll forgive you with no worries. You know Severus can't hold a grudge against you" soothed Rose as she rubs her daughter's back.

 _"I'm not sure about that"_ thought Petunia. As much as she wants to agree with her mother, she didn't see the anger in Severus's eyes. What she saw was a man scorned by someone close to his heart and she doesn't believe that he'll forgive her that easily.

 **xXx**

"Severus, you didn't have to do this for me. I could've made dinner" said Eileen as Severus pushes her chair into the table.

"I know I didn't have to do it but I wanted to" replied Severus as he sits at the other side of the kitchen table and serves his mother a plate of spaghetti bolognese.

"I didn't even know you could cook the begin with" she laughed.

Severus smiles over hearing his mother laugh so freely. It has been so long since he has heard Eileen laugh that he has almost forgotten what it sounds like. When your married to someone as abusive as Tobias, you don't get a lot of chances to laugh.

"So then, what do you and Lily have planned for the summer holidays?"

Severus's smile dims, slightly over the thought of Lily but hides it under a smile. "We don't really have any plans. I was actually thinking of heading to the library in the morning and get some reading done."

"How do you expect to get a girlfriend if all you do is read?" joked Eileen.

"I've got no time for girlfriends, you know that" quipped Severus, ignoring the painful throbbing in his chest.

The pair of mother and son spend the next half an hour, enjoying their dinner and making some small talk. After dinner, Severus convinces his mother to go back to bed while he takes care of the dishes. The task takes him five minutes by doing it by hand, seeing as he can sense his mother still awake and moving around upstairs. He doesn't exactly want to explain to her how he can do Magic under the legal age and without any Aurors showing up at their doorstep.

Afterwards, he finds himself sitting on Tobias's armchair and shuffling his deck of cards which he found in a drawer. Usually, Tobias would beat him to an almost bloody pulp if he saw Severus sitting on his chair or even messing around with his playing cards but since he is now more or less a vegetable, Severus isn't too worried about the repercussions.

Taking a random card out of the deck, he flips it around and isn't too surprised to see the Joker, smirking up at him. "Funny" deadpanned Severus before he places the card on the top of the deck. His bored, green eyes look around the recently refurbished living room of his house, hoping for something to amuse himself with but finds nothing of value to him. Possessing the mind of a genius God, it doesn't take long for one such as him to get bored.

 _"First thing I'm getting when I have the money is a television"_ thought Severus, hoping for something to interest him at his time of boredom. A television set would provide him with some sort of entertainment, if only so he can laugh at the cliche and unrealistic soap operas.

He actually wishes that he knew where the Marauders lived, only so he can show them what **real** mischief is like a little bit early.

Severus licks his lips, feeling excited over the many ideas he has for the Marauders when he gets back to Hogwarts. Not only them but **everyone** who has wronged him in the past five years. Quite an extensive list which includes students from third year and above, professors and even Dumbledore himself. Unfortunately for them, he has a photographic memory and so, he has a face for everyone who has made an enemy of him. The Marauders will simply be his main targets.

 _"Now that I think of it..."_ Severus glances out of the window to the many nice and clean houses that litter Spinner's End. _"They aren't the only ones who've annoyed me."_

He can remember all the many times the other residents of Spinner's End looked at him with pity because of his living situation. They knew exactly what was happening inside his house when Tobias is home and yet, they did nothing to help save a poor child and his mother from a violent alcoholic. Nobody called the proper authorities or even child services, preferring to ignore the matter, entirely. That decision has cost him and his mother years of abuse by Tobias's hand and to Severus, that is unforgivable.

A bloodthirsty smirk spreads across Severus's face as he imagines the many ways he can cause problems to all the _lovely_ residents of Spinner's End. _"I've always thought Mrs. Harrison's house could use more purple on her house."_

 **xXx**

 **AN: Loki is obviously a momma's boy so I imagine him being the same way with Eileen, even though she isn't Frigga.**

 **Loki also seems like the person who holds a grudge, even to those who have the smallest part in his suffering.**

Page 12 of 12


End file.
